Sonic's Halloween Special
Sonic's Halloween Special The spherical man sat down at his chair in his office. Covered in soot and oil grease, he slumped on his right arm on the table that was before him. It was the 456th time this year that blasted hedgehog had ruined his plans. It was like an unfair game of ping pong. It didn't matter how many missiles he planted in his machines or how many moons he blew up to make a giant laser shooting death planet, that hedgehog foiled his plans over and over again. Every since he was a little boy he built machines, often tried to impress his dad who was too enthralled in his own inventions. He never had time for his little boy and that Eggman knew that. Then the faithless day arrived. His dad had created the world’s fastest life form ever to be conceived. Sonic the Hedgehog, those words stung his ears like needles. Sonic was an accident, he was never meant to happen. He escaped and made a name for himself around the wilderness. Word got to Sonic that Robotnick was using animals to power his machines. So he did what he has been doing to Eggman for the past several decades. He beat him until he broke. Life was never the same after he came home from playing around the power plant to find his father, the one person in his life he spent the most looking up to and the most to try and impress, hanging from the ceiling like some sort of macabre chandelier. It was the first time in the little eggs life, he felt alone. Eggman spent years making the perfect plan to get rid of Sonic. But everyone knows how that went. Eggman occasionally thought to himself in the past why his father decided to do what he did. Now he knew, the fat old engineer was out of ideas. He began to cry in his desolate space of a room. His cries grow louder and the single light hanging from the ceiling grows dimmer, what was once a bright light that had filled the room months before, displaying plan after plan to wipe the pest of a blue blur off the planet was now but only illuminating Eggman and his table full of tears of failure. “I give up, I can’t get up anymore” he weeped, “that Hedgehog has done it for the last time, I should just end it… There is nothing left, I swear to God I’ll….” the bulb of light stopped dimming and so did the vengeful Egg’s thoughts of giving up. He remembered once as a child in his dad’s library. A book; this book described theories of witch craft, hell, and the big horned ruler of the underworld himself. He quickly stopped his flash back and thought “Don’t be stupid, your a scientist for christ sake” A scientist who was out of ideas, and could not explain how to defeat something that was already 10 miles ahead of him figuratively and literally. When people don't know how to explain things they usually resulted to religion, something good happened it was because god was watching over you, something bad happened its because the devil was looking down upon you. He began to hyperventilate with excitement, his mind was no longer sealed with the knowledge of mechanics and science but cracked with insanity. “If this won’t work, I don't know what will” he then began to laugh his iconic laugh of evil only this time it would be his last. “welcome home Sonic!” Tails said excitedly. Sonic and Tails had been best friends ever since Sonic found him wandering about in the forest building machines. Him needing a smart side kick to better combat Robotnick asked Tails to tag along, Tails being desperate for a friend giddy obliged. “I got a new present for you Tails” Sonic then revealed behind his back holding the scraps of one of Engman’s new robot goon. “This hunk of junk kept getting on my nerves, he started to do some weird new move I’ve never seen before, he actually almost got me a few times, like he tried to catch me instead of trying to kill me imagine that?” Tails opened the door wider for Sonic, closed the door behind him, and began to walk with him to the table where sonic then plotted the robot. “Hmm, it sure does look weird, I’ll have a look at it later, anyways how was your day Sonic?” Tails said, “eh the usual jazz, Eggman build thing, thing go boom” Sonic said casually. “Hey actually, something different did happen, he went away without saying anything. After I destroyed his silly mech he just up and left, not even screaming (in an inaccurate egg man voice) I’ll get you next time Sonic” . “Do you think he’s finally given up?” tails asked curiously, “Nah, me and that man have been at it for ages, I can tell some part of him actually has fun trying to figure out how to destroy me” Sonic replied. “Welp I’m gonna go to bed, see ya Tails” Sonic said optimistically. “good night Sonic” Tails mumbled as he was so wrapped up in analyzing the scrap Sonic got for him as gift, “how nice of him” he thought with a sarcastic yet happy smile. “I’ll figure you out later” Tails said to the pile of junk, he then got up and walked up stairs to brush his teeth and climb the ladder above Sonic’s lower bunk. And with that the duo fell asleep, dreaming about fantasies. As if on time the hunk of mettle began to dimly light up. It began to repair itself enough to be able to do its given function, catch that hedgehog and bring him to the chamber. It crawled like a spider up the stairs and rested its artificial eyes on the blue blur. Its movements where slow and deliberate; crawling its way to Sonic, not making a peep. It was now looking into Sonic’s resting face, unaware of what kind of hell this creature was going to put him through. The mechanic parasite then injected a sleeping agent into Sonic, making him unable to wake up or even feel anything for the next 5 hours. Its back opened up to reveal a makeshift cage it made out of the parts it had left and gently picked up sonic like a mother and her baby and ever so delicately placed him in the “baby carriage”. Sonic awoke with panting breaths and started frantically observing his surroundings. It wasn't some sort of elaborate electrical chamber, but just him in a regular steel cage and crimson colored candles encircling him. Sonic then noticed a very vague outline of… Eggman! He came ever so slowly, closer and closer to the cold steel cage. Sonic didn’t even speak, he couldn’t, he had never been in this situation before. Eggman had a manically wide smile and was wearing formal attire. Sonic had his back against the cage now, as Eggman began to whisper. Sonic’s minds was going crazy, why was the fat jerk whispering, why is he in a cage, why is there candles…., whats going to happen to him? Sonic then heard another whisper coming from behind him and quickly turned to see nothing yet the sound was still coming from there. And then another whisper, and another, soon all there was where whispers all around Sonic. the sound was like a viper constraining its prey. Just as Sonic was about to scream it all stopped. He looked around for he had had his eyes closed and saw nothing. Not the cage, nor the candles. Sonic then felt a heat surrounding him getting increasingly hotter, it felt like a natural fire but there was none to be seen. It was getting so hot to the point where sonic began to sweat, he was afraid he was going to eventually boil alive. Then there was fire, everywhere, as if sonic opened his eyes. Sonic was then showed rapid images in his head, he never saw the creatures and the torment but it played out in his brain like as if it was, it was subliminal. The last thing Sonic saw was a creature with empty sockets, bleeding black liquid oozing out, and a snout with lips that curled up way too high for anything natural. Behind those gums where many teeth and fangs, incisors where growing out of every corner of the gums. The body was the most gruesome, the creature was overweight and had a slit going down the belly. Sonic only saw this creature for about 3 seconds in his mind and that last second showed long boney fingers coming out of the slit in the belly pushing away the flesh to make way for…. A thing. A thing he never got to see but the unholy eyes and straight perfect natural white teeth, shaping a smile. Tails awoke to the sun shining in his face. “Good morning Sonic” Tails said groggily and looked over the edge of the bunk to see sonic missing. This didn’t surprise Tails as he usually left before he got up, though tails got up more earlier than usual so there was a little bit of surprise. It soon turn to anxiety as tails walked down stairs to see the scrap of robot missing from its table. He quickly tried to calm himself as Sonic would always chide him in a friendly manner for being so scared and anxious all the time, “don’t worry Tails there is nothing to fear in this world” He repeated to himself about 3 times. “Im being so silly, yeah its all really convenient but maybe Sonic need to use the table as a foot rest or something and moved the parts somewhere else?” Tails told himself. He took a deep breath and sat down on the couch that felt oddly cold regarding his theory he conjured a few seconds ago but decided to be blissfully ignorant, after all thats what Sonic would do. He got in a comfortable position and turned on the television to some cartoons. He watched about 30 mins or so of his favorite cartoon, one about a bird running away from a coyote who made up overly complicated contraptions to try and catch the bird. Tails always wondered what would happen if the coyote didn’t catch the bird, would he just walk away and find something else to catch or would he just lie there and give up? He often saw him and sonic as the bird and Eggman as the coyote and in that sense felt bad for Eggman in some ways. Tails could no longer focus on the cartoon as the back of his mind began to conquer the front of his mind. Where was Sonic, Why did he leave so early? These thoughts rang like a gong going off in the his head. Something didn’t feel right, something felt awful. The sun was just barley above the ground, the sky was crimson orange kind of color, and the air was thick and moist. Sonic stood in the middle of the dark forest, eyes sealed shut, and hands opened with so much force it began to shake. His insides where beginning to contort and shift around, rearranging organs and putting them back. It was as if the inside of his body was in zero gravity except every movement was deliberate and beyond natural. A baby squirrel came hopping around the corner of a rock. Looking for some nuts to store into his tree for winter was almost 4 months away. The squirrel was told by his father to collect as many as he could, he was taught well by his dad, He wanted to impress him so he went deeper and more further away from the tree because thats where he found the biggest and most fresh nuts. He then saw Sonic the Hedgehog. He knew who he was because he dad could never stop talking about him and how he saved him from Dr. Robotnick. He dropped all of his nuts and ran up to the Hedgehog not realizing the odd nature of him and how he was not even breathing. Before the little squirrel got to him, Sonic turned around in the split of a second, as if he was just teleported to face the other direction and kicked the squirrel in the teeth. Sonic’s eyes where still closed and his hands where no longer opened wide, instead they where in a half open half closed pose, as if he was about to grab something. The squirrel started to cry because 4 of his front teeth where cracked and bleeding. The squirrel hesitantly opened his tear filled eyes and saw Sonic’s legs crouched, getting prepared for a pounce. Sonic opened up his eyes to reveal bloodshot pupil-less eyes and began to bare his needle like teeth. He then in the span of a second, jumped at the squirrel before his cries reached maximum volume, even if he was able to cry at an alarming level to essentially send up a flair for his parents, Sonic’s distorted screeching filled the forrest even making a few crows fly out of the branches. Months Later Sonic was now missing for 5 months now and the snow was at its peak of about 2 feet. Tails laid near the fire place with bags under his eyes and a coffee mug. The phone rang, but Tails ignored it. Ever since Amy Rose stopped seeing Sonic around she has been calling the house everyday, it was annoying Tails so he for the first time, rudely ignored it hoping she won’t be one of the people to call again after not picking up. Luckily she never called back and instead left a voice message. After the first day without Sonic, Tails almost had a heart attack from breathing to quickly. He’s been an absolute depressing mess and so had been Amy. He could tell from every call he had answered she was sounding more and more hopeless and this bled onto Tails, only the last few calls sounded a bit weird but he was so caught up in his own emotions he could of cared less. Tails curious as to what she had left in the voice mail because he had nothing else better to do, played the voice mail. “Hey, its me” she said in nervous tone “Tails I need you to stop by my place….” “pff” tails thought to himself “what a joke, the last thing I want to see is my best friend’s stalker” He said fallowing a chug of his coffee, “I think I saw Sonic outside of my window last night…..”. Tails eyes widened, a beam of hope shot through the thick cold air and into his home and a feeling tails missed for a while had shot right through him. Tails now wearing a scarf and a thermal jacket and was walking around the bushes that where blocking the view of Amy’s house. He had walked for a few hours because the tornado’s propellers where frozen and the the entire machine refused to transform into a car or anything for that matter. His heart stopped as he came around the bush to see Amy’s 2 story house with shattered windows and a door that opened outward to be opened inward, the wood was found to be cracked and chipped around the edges where the door was supposed to stop from opening outwards. Not caring about who had done it, Tails rushed inside to see if Amy was doing alright. He walked in and immediately threw up. A very vile copper smell filled the house, it stung his nose even after the smell had settled in his nostrils. He looked up stairs to see claw markings around the wallpaper and furniture thrown about. He walked pass the stairs because the smell wasn't coming from there, it was coming from the basement. Tails had been to Amy’s house about 2 times to pick up some of the stuff she obviously stole from Sonic to add to her shrine though he had never been to her basement. Thoughts of what he would find down there began to crawl like a spider into Tails’s mind. He made his way to the door and fearfully began to turn the handle only to be presented with stairs leading down into an abyss. He pulled out a tiny portable flashlight he kept on him and flicked it on, he mainly used it to gaze into the machines he builds while working on them and because of that the light wasn’t as strong as a normal flashlight but just enough to see about a foot ahead. The copper smell was now to a degree of unbearable, yet Tails’s curiosity gripped him by the mental hand and dragged him forward. With shaking hands he reached for the knob of the door and turned it with a dangerous curiosity. The horrid smell had now essentially smacked Tails in the face and effectively made him throw up to the side. Amy’s basement was ridiculously large for her small 2 story house, his piss poor excuse for a flashlight could only get him to see about a foot ahead by pointing it at the ground, it was dark, really dark. With that in mind Tails figured to himself that there must be a light switch somewhere and felt around the wall but not daring to fully step into the room. All of the sudden Tails’s hand stopped reacting to the friction of the cold concrete walls and began to slip as if he touched something wet and sticky. Tails lowered his hand into the “flash light” to see a dark brown red substance. Tails began to feel.. nothing, he didn’t know how to react for his brain was now going haywire, telling him to experience multiple contradicting emotions at once. He just stood there looking at his hand for what felt like hours. He had never seen blood in his entire life before aside from scraping his finger on sharp mettle before, but that was different. This blood wasn't fresh, it was saturated, dry, and old. Tails slowly but casually closed the door, walked up the stairs from what might as well have been a demo of hell, and dragged his feet out of the house, and back to his house, all while still staring at his hand. He eventually got back to his place and sat down inside, he was so empty of all feeling he didn’t even take off his jacket, scarf, and gloves even though they reeked of death. Time drifted on a few hours, and the sun had vanished and the moon had taken its place, the house was now dead. Tails snapped out of it as he heard snow quickly moving around, being kicked up and thrown about. He bolted up and to the window, to see random tracks encircling his house. His heart beat increased in intervals, he couldn’t possibly fathom from his 13 year old brain what it was, the only thing he could think was whatever happened at Amy’s house possibly followed him back to his. Tails looked around and stopped investigating the tracks. A dark blue color was seen out of the corner of his eye but as soon as he flicked his head to the direction of the color it disappeared. He looked back inside the house that had now filled with a very light moonlight and he tried to scout a weapon of some sorts just in case. More sounds of snow being thrown around, Tails jerked his head to the window and saw….Sonic.. about 30 feet, looking in some random direction. His heart stopped, he had not seen his friend in what felt like several years, yet it had only been a few months. Despite being soul-mates he didn’t call out to Sonic, he didn’t know why he didn’t, his body just told him “No”. He gripped the edge of the window as he stared at his long lost friend. Tails turned around to continue searching for a weapon, only to the have his attention back to the window as he heard the sound of snow again. Sonic was closer, about 10 feet away, still looking in the same direction. Tails turned to try and see what his companion was looking at, what he saw, like what happened in Amy’s basement, he didn’t know how to react. He saw large building of black where Eggman’s base used to be. It was in the same outline as his base but all of the fancy lights where assuringly turned off. More shifting of snow was heard and Sonic was now looking at tails about 8 feet with pupils that stared at him yet they shifted around rapidly, almost aggressively, like his eye was having a seizure. Tails ran away from the window and grabbed the screwdriver he had been eyeing on his coffee table and took a chair and propped it up on the door. He began to cry, something was happening, something tails and his 13 year old mind could never comprehend. Despite being intelligent and well rounded, Tails was still a child. He ran up stairs tightly gripping the screwdriver and lifted the window just incase, he reminded himself of what happened at Amy’s house, her windows where busted open and glass was on the outside, meaning she probably tried to escape there but was too late. He began to hear a horrid sound of scratching outside of his front door. Tails openly sobbed, he never saw what happened to Amy but he knew whatever it was, it was going to happen to him to, and the blood still on his glove still reminded him that whatever will happen, its not going to be good. The door suddenly got kicked down with a loud SMASH as the cracking of wood and the door being knocked off its hinges filled the room and echoed for a while until it filled with footsteps. Sonic then slowly peered from down the stairs looking forward, his body cracked to look at tails, and his head slowly cracked to look at him with empty eyes. He had no more pupils, instead he had bloodshot white eyes, he tilted his head as if he was curious and his mouth opened, showing Tails his bright white smile. His teeth then slowly blackened as began to drool black liquid from his mouth. Tails’s body shook and he jumped out of the window and started propelling his tails to help him fly. He turned around to see Sonic looking at tails from the window as his jaw began to unhinge and the flesh around it start to tear off, his hands and limbs grew bigger while the skin around them began to tear as well, at the tip of his fingers sprouted sharpened bone. Tails whipped his head forward and his face was now frozen in fear and tears. He saw something no child, no man should've seen. His nose was runny and there was snot covering his fur below his nose because of the cold it also started to freeze. He didn’t know where else to go so he flew his way to Eggman’s factory. He began to get tired so he cautiously took a break in the snow and turned to look back at his house to make sure Sonic wasn’t following him. He repeated this several times until he got to the blackened city. The place was in ruins, it look like it had been shut down for months. Because the lack of power and streets where filled with robots fallen over and frozen, they looked like the couldn't move, even if they wanted to that is if they had the power to. Tails made his way to the center and frantically started looking for a sign of life because he knew Sonic would be upon him soon if he hadn't reached him already. He saw doors opened to a tower, beckoning him to walk in. He ran inside and closed the door shut. Tails had no idea how long he had left to live so he bolted through the hall way, going through every open door. The path of doors eventually lead him to a dark room. There where candles lit everywhere and eggman…. he hung from the ceiling, his body facing the opposite direction. His body slowly spun around to reveal that eggman’s stomach had been exploded… outwards, like something came out of him. Tails spun around to too the empty hallway, he had heard loud heavy footsteps, it didn't sound like Sonic’s but instead the footsteps of a blood thirsty creature. What looked like Sonic finally peered its head around the corner, its eyes bloodshot and mouth full of jagged cracked teeth, his jaw unhinged so much that the skin on the bottom of his mouth fell off revealing bone. The thing then moved forward sluggishly revealing a long neck holding Sonic’s head that stretched Sonic’s original neck out to where it ripped. the body came into view showing elongated limbs, the skin around the joints almost ripping. The creature came howling towards him. Tails couldn’t move out of shock and fear so he let the creature tackle him, making him drop his screwdriver he once held. They rolled onto each other and creature started to beat and scratch at Tails’s face. Tails was crying in pain as his skin was being torn by the sharpened bone and being bruised by the bare knuckle punches. He couldn't move, and the pain was getting worse, Tails tried to reach for the screwdriver but the creature SLAMED its fist onto Tails’s open hand, crushing the small bones within. Just as Tails was about to give up, he saw a candle lying besides him, he swiftly grabbed it and returned a slam to the side of the creatures face, lighting a side of it on fire, for some reason it’s black liquid was flammable. This made the creature fall back in pain, there was a hope now in tail’s eyes “it can be hurt… its mortal” he said to himself. He grabbed the screw driver and ran at the creature before getting back handed out of the way as the creature turned around. Its face was now burnt and part of the eye began to swell as if it was going to pop. Tails recovered and so did the creature. They both stared with intensity, the creature hissing and wiping the black liquid from its face so it won’t catch fire as easily next time and Tails baring his teeth in rage. He had never felt this feeling before in his entire life, it was pure primal rage. All of the anger Tails had felt was now free, no longer bottled up. It was fight or die, no more running away. Tails saw another candle at his side and kicked it at the creature as a distraction as he ran up and tackled it, stabbing it several times in the body, neck, and head. Tails was getting equally mauled by the creatures knife like fingers but he didn’t care. The creature’s head slung back and launched forward to bite Tails in the neck, this made tails scream and recoil. The creature shoved Tails back on his butt and went for another pounce but Tails reeled back his legs and kicked forward as the creature landed on him, effectively pushing it back. The creature landed on a candle and due to it being covered in black liquid, it caught on fire. Its body was now a thrashing pile of screaming flame. It let out one last cry of pain before it fell back slumped, and dead. Tails applied pressure to his neck with all of his might to try and stop the bleeding. He looked around him and saw cult like drawings, books with pentagrams opened, and many other drawings. He then looked back at the hellish fiend with utmost disgust and then spat on it with a blood mixed saliva spit. He grabbed a snuffed out candle, walked over to the corpse of hell itself still burning, lit the candle, and threw it at the books and papers, lighting them ablaze. Tails stumbled out of the building and tightened his scarf around his neck. It was over, but in the process Tails was left broken. He had nobody to turn to, except for himself. Tails didn’t need anybody anymore, he was now a man. Friends questioned him what happened on that day, after the forrest was found to have a pile of dead animal bodies, Amy found, her body ripped in half and organs strung about, blood splattering all of her equipment saved for when she would have the lucky moment with Sonic when he drank the wrong drink and passed out, when the threat of Eggman’s regime fell because the entire factory lit ablaze, Sonic nowhere to be seen, and the obvious injuries across his body and face. He never responded to them though. If people knew what had really happened, it would mean the end of all innocence. Tails privately decided to take one for the team and just settle down and enjoy what he had left in life. “Its best we all move on” thats what he ended up saying when one of his old friends asked many years later. ~~~~ isniffsharpies Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta